The use of network computing and storage has proliferated in recent years. The resources for network computing and storage are often provided by computing resource providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable clients, including content providers, online merchants and the like, to host and execute a variety of applications and web services. Content providers and online merchants, who traditionally used on-site servers and storage equipment to host their websites and store and stream content to their customers, often forego on-site hosting and storage and turn to using the resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows content providers and online merchants, among others, to efficiently and to adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing and storage resources used by the content providers and online merchants are added or removed from a large pool provided by a computing resource provider as need and depending on their needs.
However, as the demand for network computing and storage has increased, the frequency and urgency of updating, testing, and migrating online applications has also increased. Interruptions in services, such as network computing and storage services, provided therefrom may be disruptive to customers of those services. As the number of customers reliant on the services increases, service interruptions from updates to underlying online applications may cause adverse experiences for a larger number of customers than if such services were only provided locally.